Together Forever
by Superuser-Soul
Summary: After ten year old Trixie gives birth during a field trip, Timmy is proven to be the father. All this a result of Poof being lonely and wanting a new playmate and Timmy wanting a way to keep him and Trixie together for as long as they live.
1. The Event

"Unnnh...what the h-hell is going on, not now...O-oh god!..," Trixie thought to herself, she barely had the strength to walk out from the school bus before collapsing onto the ground, her classmates had no idea what was going on. She hadn't been at school for weeks on end, she was complaining of abdominal pain and her stomach was swollen, bulging out as if some tumor or parasite had grown inside of her, she wailed out in an almost inhuman and ungodly pain combined with an insane amount of pressure that seemed like it was getting lower. It was nearly an hour before she realized what was happening, she was giving birth, and yet she was only 10 years old, it was another hour and a half before the new baby was finally born, she was a girl, 5 lbs, 11.6 oz, 18.5 inches long, they were brought to the hospital, she named her Camille.

The telephone rang at the Turner household, Mrs. Turner picked up the phone. It was from the hospital, who had done a DNA test on little Camille and a doctor had the test results in his hand, "hello?," Mrs. Turner asked. The doctor told her something very shocking, "Mrs. Turner, has your son been sexually active in the past months?". She replied with a worried look on her face, "no, why?". The doctor told her back, "well, right now I'm holding the results of a dna test and it seems that your son Timmy has, fathered a child with one of his female classmates". Mrs. Turner dropped the phone and marched up to Timmy's bedroom, four thunderous, rage-fueled knocks echoed from the other side of his door, his fairies just waited, in the castle, for the scolding to unfold as TImmy's mom rushed and broke down the door, she leaned against the frame, her arms crossed. "I just got off the phone with the doctor at the hospital, and he claims that one of your classmates had popped a baby out a baby, turns out it's yours, you're grounded for the 3 weeks, bye". Timmy lay his head in sorrow and frustration, he was in no way ready to become a parent, and a preteen one for that matter, but he knew, at the back of his mind that this was in fact something he had wished for, to keep him and Trixie together for the rest of their lives.

**-41 Weeks Prior-**

Poof was getting a little lonely, he cried all day because he had no one else to play with, not even another baby fairy, and Foop didn't count as he always tried to fight and plot against him. Timmy was getting rejected for what might have been the hundredth time by Trixie Tang, he had almost run out of ideas to win her, but almost was the keyword, as he wanted to make a wish that would bring him and Trixie together and give Poof a new playmate, all in one wish. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof," he called them out with an odd grin on his face. "What is it Timmy?," he asked them, "you know how Poof doesn't have any friends and how I keep getting rejected by Trixie?," he said. "Yeah," Cosmo said, readying his wand. "I think i have a way of solving both of those problems at once," he told them, "I wish Trixie could give Poof a playmate, one that's alive". Cosmo and Wanda didn't know what Timmy meant by one that's alive, but Poof did, he knew that those words meant one thing, a new baby, he raised his rattle into the air, shook it and sent out a huge blast of magic, the largest he had ever fired. The ball of energy zoomed through Dimmsdale, Trixie was walking home from school when it went in her and was absorbed into her young body, she was impregnated by magic, not knowing that the child would be of the one person she never loved before.


	2. Changes, Fear, and Desperation

Trixie was dizzy after what happened to her, but she passed it off as a fainting spell and went on with her life, it was nothing to fuss about. The next few weeks, Trixie began to feel strange, her belly felt thicker, she was starting to gain weight much faster than usual, "what's happening to me!?," she thought to herself. What she was not ready for and didn't know was that the reason for her gaining this much was that a new life was growing inside of her own immature, young womb. As weeks passed, her abdomen felt tighter and tighter, as the weeks became months, her abdomen became even tighter, and it was starting to swell too, luckily her clothes hid it nicely. The months and weeks still went by and Trixie noticed the one thing that made her double-take, she saw movement coming from her belly, besides that she was experiencing terrible back aches and stomach pain, she didn't know what was going on.

Around 6 months or so after the exposure to fertility magic, Trixie knew she had to get checked out, it was just becoming ridiculous. She checked in, complaining of abdominal pain and a swollen stomach; they took her to an ultrasound to see why she was in this condition, shocked to find out that Trixie was pregnant, "wait...what!?," she gasped, she thought this was impossible for a 10 year old to even get pregnant; yet she was in fact 27 weeks along. "Oh no, oh god no, this can't be right, I'm only 10 for crying out loud," she looked as if she was gonna have a panic attack, which would be quite fitting, seeing as it is quite rare for a 10 year old to have a baby; in the western world at least, she had to fess up to her parents; "mom, dad, th-there's something I have to tell you," Mr. Tang asked, "well, what is it sweetie?," she took in as much courage as she could, "I-i'm pregnant," she whimpered as her father fell and fainted onto the floor with a girly squeal, she asked if he was okay, but when he came to, he was in a fit of rage, kicking her in the ass, out the door and slamming it behind her; leaving one last thing to say, "...and stay out, you little whore!" Trixie walked the streets of Dimmsdale, finding a home for teenage mothers for the time being, it was the only place she could stay at, and it was the only place that would let her , unfortunately, still had to go to school; and word of what happened to her spread like wildfire through a drought in dry prairies during the summer; she had no friends left to comfort her, she was stunned as everyone would rather watch her bawl her eyes out than instead anybody help her through. Timmy, though, decided to take action and help her out, as he could no longer stand to look at the love of his life's livelihood crumble; she was overjoyed to say the least, knowing at least someone was there for her when everyone else had shunned Trixie for what had happened to her.


End file.
